We Are Still Here
by Anime23Freak
Summary: What if Izaya was homeless and he loved Shizuo? What if Shizuo moved on, pretending Izaya never said the words he wanted to hear? Shizaya!Fluff Rating May Change Later On OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**One Year Later**_

_**Izaya Orihara's P.O.V**_

This was the exact day Shizuo left Ikebukuro. I sighed as I took a sip of half empty water bottle, founded in the trash can.

"Humans are so pathetic, wasting water." I said bitterly, sitting on a step in front of an important business company.

Humans are so useless. They try to be dominate; I don't know how on earth I found them entertaining. Maybe it's the fact I felt like one of those humans, or I just got burnt out. Yes, that's it. Things do commonly become boring after a long period of time obsessing over them. I cough violently, I don't know what I have, but I keep constantly coughing and coughing…

I cough even more violently, losing control, but a few minutes the coughing slows down. I finish coughing, but feel a warm liquid run through my lips, causing me to cough once more, as the liquid release onto the pavement. I look down to see the mess but my vision hazes, as I see only red liquid run all over the pavement. My knees shake violently as I tumble onto the ground, my headache increasing and my coughing more violent. I suddenly hear screams and see figures moving quickly away from me in all directions—but there was one that ran to me, but before I could see the person I heard the words;

"Please, LIVE!"

And everything turned black. This is an awful way to die.

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt so peaceful, so calm, and felt like I was floating on clouds. It was so bright than ever before, am I in heaven? I close my eyes as I sighed. I can feel my breath, and I can feel my heart beating slowly.

My eyes widen quickly. I can feel my heartbeat? I place my hand over my heart as I sat up. My vision sinks back. I suddenly feel the warmth through my body and look down to see a man with messy and curly brown hair, nice peach skin, glasses, a white button up shirt, and brown pants. He breathed softly as he was hanging half on the edge of the bed; his eyes closed. I start to panic—did this man save me? Why is he sleeping in here? Why am I here? Who is he? I take a deep breath and gently move my feet from under him. His eyes opened slowly as I back away quickly, my whole body against the headboard. He sits up quickly and faces towards me.

"Izaya, you are awake?"


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widen quickly. I can feel my heartbeat? I place my hand over my heart as I sat up. My vision sinks back. I suddenly feel the warmth through my body and look down to see a man with messy and curly brown hair, nice peach skin, glasses, a white button up shirt, and brown pants. He breathed softly as he was hanging half on the edge of the bed; his eyes closed. I start to panic—did this man save me? Why is he sleeping in here? Why am I here? Who is he? I take a deep breath and gently move my feet from under him. His eyes opened slowly as I back away quickly, my whole body against the headboard. He sits up quickly and faces towards me.

"Izaya, you are awake?" He said, blushing while readjusting his glasses.

"Who are you? Why did you take me in?" I said very quickly, still in panic.

"I'm …Kato. Let's just say you are a very old… friend." The man smiled sweetly.

I blushed; I never been smiled in a way like that, nor has anyone called me a 'friend'. I know the face from somewhere, as I look closer. It has been years since I seen it I think—I just can't remember.

"H-Hey lay back down."

I did as I was told and relaxed back into the bed. There was no point fighting, and this bed was rather comfortable.

"I got a doctor to come over… if you weren't treated quickly—you could have died."

"So what if I did? What you would you do? Weep over my grave?"

"…Yes."

My eyes widen. I don't remember him at all! I don't even know who he… and yet he is so sweet. No… this is another human trick, like what Shizuo did to me. He will say he loves me—and then run off. No… NO!

"I-I hate Shizuo!" I started to sob. Oh no… not in front of a stranger… I keep doing this, crying randomly at the thoughts of Shizuo.

The man took my hands gently and sighed, "I'm sorry about the Shizuo person."

"I-It's not your fault, d-don't apologize!"

I snatched my hands quickly. He doesn't know anything about what happened to me and Shizuo… and it is none of his business. He smiled sadly, like he regretted something. It wasn't Shizuo at all… his face was different, his hair was different, his smile, and his clothes… and how gently and nice he is. He is nothing like Shizuo…

I ignored him and sighed as I looked at the clock on the nightstand beside me. It was 7:40pm; Sunday… wait… wasn't it Tuesday? I turned to Kato. Surely his clock is wrong; odd.

"Today is Tuesday."

"The day you passed out was Tuesday." He said sadly.

"O-Oh no… I have to go." I quickly got out of the bed, ignoring my pain.

"Where do you have to go right now?"

"Look... If I don't meet with these people—they are going to kill me. Please let me go."


	3. Chapter 3

"The day you passed out was Tuesday." He said sadly.

"O-Oh no… I have to go." I quickly got out of the bed, ignoring my pain.

"Where do you have to go right now?"

"Look... If I don't meet with these people—they are going to kill me. Please let me go."

"I-Izaya! No!" He took my wrist tightly.

"H-Hey you are hurting me!"

"Please don't go!"

"Why do you care?"

"B-Because! Y-You mean a lot!"

I blushed again. This man continues to heat up my face and mix my emotions so quickly. Is it the fact that I have been alone for so long? That no one has showed me affection or even dared to look me in the eye? I sighed, the people are going to kill me if they found out I was running away from our 'bet'. I took my wrists and rubbed them, shaking off the oddly tight grip.

"Fine, but I am leaving tomorrow." I said, sitting back down on the bed.

"But, aren't you homeless? I will let you stay with me as long as you clean up the house while I'm gone." Kato offered.

It was a pretty good offer, but there is such more to this deal then what he is saying.

"So, what will you gain from this?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… you are staying here?" The man said; his cheeks a light shade of red.

My face turned red again.

"Shut up!" I turned my face, hiding my blush.

"So, do you accept? You don't have to meet those 'people'. I won't let them come here." Kato smiled.

It was a very good deal—how could it hurt? I get myself out of these situations all the time.

"Alright, I accept your offer." I said.

Kato's eyes brighten and smiled. He is happy, or too happy that I'm staying here. I should have my pocket—

My eyes widen. Where is it? I stuck my hand further into my pocket. Is it gone?

"What are you looking for, your knife?" Kato asked.

I looked up quickly. He has it, great. This is going to be tough to get out of…

"It's on the other nightstand. That's very typical of you." Kato laughed.

I looked beside me and took it quickly. This man who I don't even remember is being nice, letting me stay in his house, constantly turns my face red, and reminds me of someone. I sighed and lay back down. I couldn't help but look at the walls. Kato moved a little closer making my shoulders tense.

"You must be hungry. Could I make you something to eat?" Kato asked.

Before I could answer, my stomach asked for me.

"Haha, okay. Steak and..?" Kato wanted me to go on.

"Mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, baked—"

"Something big!" Kato laughed.

Kato got up and put his hand in his pocket, taking a few seconds, and then pulled out a candy wrapped in a gold and pink wrapper. He threw it onto the grey blanket, right on my lap. My mother always to never accept candy from strangers, but this was that moment where you can't help yourself. I took the piece slowly, showing no eagerness.

Kato laughed again, "I thought you had a sweet-tooth, Izaya."

I opened the candy and popped it into my mouth. Ah~ Creamy strawberry flavor. I remember this was my favorite kind. I don't remember Kato, but he must have been a good friend. I only felt like I had only one… and that was Shizuo.

"I should cook dinner now. I will wake you up when it's ready." He said, ready to leave.

"Kato..."

Kato turned around," Yes Izaya?"

"Thank you." I said quietly, my face probably turning red.

Kato nodded and walked out the door, shutting it quietly, leaving me alone in the room.

I lay down. Tomorrow I have to start cleaning, so I need to rest.


End file.
